Stara Ziemia/I/IX
— Idę teraz rozbijać bank — mówił Łacheć do siebie przeliczając złoto, które mu jeszcze zostało z honorarium, wypłaconego onegdaj przez Towarzystwo Międzynarodowych Teatrów. Niewiele już tego było: coś około dwudziestu sztuk, po odrzuceniu srebra, którego na stołach gry nie przyjmowano. Uśmiechnął się. — To właśnie dobrze; więcej nie przegram. Ale smutek dziwny go ogarnął. Onieśmielali go ci krążący gęsto we wspaniałym przedsionku mężczyźni strojni i wytworni, te kobiety z obnażonymi ramionami, śmiejące się, wonią pachnideł doskonałych owiane... Miał wrażenie, że mijając go, rzucają nań spojrzenia krótkie i urągliwe, szydzące z jego ubrania, nie dość dobrze skrojonego, i z niezgrabnej figury. Na próżno usiłował nadać sobie wyraz swobody i pewności siebie. Zapomniał, że ci wszyscy ludzie szaleli wczoraj pod wpływem dźwięków jego muzyki — czuł się wobec nich małym, zalęknionym, śmiesznym i nędznym. Chciał się zgubić co prędzej. Oddał przy drzwiach kartę wstępu i wszedł na salę. W ucho mu wpadł znany, łaskotliwy, miałki brzęk złota, ustawicznie przesypywanego. Stoły gęsto były obstawione. Poza rzędem siedzących w krzesłach stali jeszcze, inni i cisnęli się, rzucając stawki przez ich ramiona. Galeria typów, postaci, "nagich dusz", żądzą złota z wszystkich pozorów ogołoconych. Łacheć lubił czasem przed rozpoczęciem gry krążyć tutaj i przypatrywać się twarzom, ruchom, chwytać słowa rzadkie rozmów, urywanych i krótkich, a tak wymownych. Ale dzisiaj parł go jakiś niepokój wewnętrzny: pilno mu było zacząć grę samemu. Przeszedł szybko przez pierwszą i drugą salę, nie rzuciwszy nawet okiem na grających — w trzeciej dopiero rozejrzał się, czy nie ma gdzie miejsca wolnego. Ktoś powstał i odchodząc, zaczął się przebijać przez szeregi za poręczami krzeseł stojące. Łacheć skorzystał z utworzonego wyłomu, aby się zbliżyć chyłkiem ku stołowi. — Messieurs! faites vos jeux! Na zielonym suknie leżały stosy złota i paski papierów podłużne, stemplem domu gry oznaczone, które przy osobnej kasie graczom wydawano, jako kwity na złożone sumy znaczniejsze. Dorzucano jeszcze i stąd, i zowąd garście pieniędzy; starszy krupier z talią kart w ręku czekał na ostatnie stawki spóźnione. — Rien ne va plus! — Wyrzucił pierwszą kartę. Ktoś jeszcze chciał na kolor czerwony parę sztuk złota postawić — obok siedzący pomocnik krupiera szybkim ruchem grabek odrzucił stawkę. — Trop tard, monsieur, rien ne va plus! — powtórzył. W ciszy najzupełniejszej, wyczekującej, zaszeleściały karty, pojedynczo na skórzaną podkładkę rzucane. Białymi palcami, ruchem szybkim i wytwornym, z najdoskonalszą obojętnością na wygolonej twarzy, krupier układał znaczki czarne i czerwone, doliczając oka. — Trente neuf! — zawołał, przerywając pierwszy szereg. Rozjaśniły się oczy tych, co na kolor czerwony stawiali; wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa szereg drugi nie dosięgnie tej cyfry, niższej tylko o jedno oko od maksimum. — Quarante! — zabrzmiało niespodziewanie. — Rouge perd et cauleur! Ktoś syknął z cicha — kobieta jakaś nerwowym ruchem dłoni mięła ostatni banknot przed sobą leżący — zaśmiano się krótko w innej stronie. Grabki krupierów wpadły chciwie na złoto, zgarniając je z połowy stołu całą falą; miałki, sypki, ckliwy dźwięk rozległ się znowu. Na pozostałe, wygrywające stawki począł się sypać złoty deszcz: jeden z krupierów rzucał zręcznie z góry pieniądze, pokrywając nimi leżące na stole monety i papiery. Wyciągnęły się zewsząd ręce graczy. Niektórzy wycofywali sumy zdobyte lub przesuwali je na inne pola, inni — w miejsce straconych — nowe garście złota stawiali. — Messieurs, faites vos jeux! — powtarzał starszy krupier słowa uświęcone, trzymając znów karty w pogotowiu. Łacheć dotąd nie stawiał. Stał za krzesłem jakiejś grubej matrony i błądził okiem po graczach., dookoła stołu ściśniętych. Znał niektórych z nich. Przychodzili tutaj codziennie i grali zawsze — o jakiejkolwiek porze było wejść, spotykało ich się niechybnie, jeśli nie przy tym, to przy innym stole, z jednakowo zajętymi minami, z kupą złota i banknotów przed sobą i z białymi kartkami, na których każdą grę notowali skrzętnie. Wygrywali czy przegrywali: zdawało się to nie sprawiać na nich głębszego wrażenia. Łacheć rozumiał, że ci ludzie grali jedynie po to, aby grać, bez celu innego, bez żadnej myśli dalszej. Patrzył na nich niemal z zazdrością, że ich cieszy i zajmuje to, co dla niego najprzykrzejszą jest pracą: gra sama, śledzenie kart z rąk krupiera padających, widok złota przesuwanego. Przegrana była dla nich klęską dlatego, że mogła im uniemożliwić grę dalszą — wygrana cieszyła ich, że zwiększała kapitał, który można było rzucać znów na sukno zielone. Znać było, że ze zdziwieniem, nie pozbawionym pewnej domieszki pogardy, patrzą na tych, którzy przybiegają do stołu, aby wygrać kilka sztuk złota i odejść, unosząc łup w kieszeni, jak gdyby go można tam, za drzwiami, lepiej zużytkować niż tutaj, na stół znowu rzucając. A takich chciwców było wielu. Oni to stali w zwartych rzędach poza krzesłami, oni cisnęli się na każde wolne miejsce przy stole i oni... bank wzbogacali. Niektórzy z nich grali pojedynczymi sztukami złota, śledząc z niepokojem każdą kartę, padającą z rąk krupiera, od których los ich mizernych stawek zawisł — inni rzucali naraz majątki całe, góry kruszcu i banknotów, z pozorną obojętnością w twarzy, która jednak ściągała się dziwnym kurczem, gdy karty na stół padać poczynały. I za każdą grą sumy po prostu nieprawdopodobne przez stół się przewalały. Łacheć patrzył na ten przypływ i odpływ, złotą falą sukno zielone wciąż zalewający, i liczył palcami w kieszeni nędzne grosze swoje, które miał rzucić w ten potop. Śmiech go zebrał gorzki. Od dłuższego czasu grał tutaj codziennie, bez zapału, bez namiętności, nawet bez ochoty zgoła, odrabiając te kilka godzin co dnia, jakby nałożony obowiązek. Nudziło go to nawet i męczyło, ale postanowił sobie wytrwać. Chciał wygrać. Chciał się po prostu uwolnić od tej zależności duszącej, która ciężyła, nad nim jak zmora przez całe życie. Wszystko jedno mu było, jakim sposobem cel osiągnie: ten wydał mu się na razie najprostszym i — ostatnim. Zdawało mu się niegdyś, chłopakowi młodemu, że rychło wybije się na wierzch talentem swym, w który wierzył niezłomnie, dziełami, które śniły mu się już jak ptaki o szerokich skrzydłach, z piorunami w szponach na świat w słonecznej glorii lecące... Śniła mu się jakaś królewskość nadchodząca, przed którą będą ludzie głowy chylili, jakieś radosne i święte podniesienie, ale z tych snów aż nazbyt wcześnie go rozbudzono. Był dla dziwnej nieforemności ciała i lękliwego usposobienia pośmiewiskiem kolegów już w szkole powszechnej, którą, jak każdy, przebyć musiał obowiązkowo. Nauczyciele nie lubili go z powodu wiecznego roztargnienia, nie pozwalającego mu skupić dłużej myśli na żadnym przedmiocie; dzikim go nazywano i tumanem, z którego świat nie będzie miał pożytku. On też czekał dnia wyjścia ze szkoły, jak wyzwolenia. Syn rodziców, podrzędne mających stanowisko, a więc niezasobnych, śnić nawet nie mógł o tym, aby o własnych siłach oddać się studiowaniu muzyki, która, jedyna na świecie, miała dlań wartość i urok. Ale społeczeństwo, doskonale urządzone, w zasadniczych ustawach miało paragraf, przyznający prawo do bezpłatnej nauki i utrzymania na koszt skarbu wszystkim, którzy by w jakim kierunku zdolność okazali. Ukończywszy szkołę powszechną, miał nadzieję, że mu się uda dostać pod opiekuńcze skrzydła owej dobroczynnej ustawy; ale przy egzaminie, mającym wykazać jego muzyczne uzdolnienie, przepadł sromotnie. Muzycy zawodowi, wysokie pensje ze skarbu biorący, powiedzieli bez ogródki i jednogłośnie, że powinien raczej rondle skrobać, bo jest cudak. Był też i inny paragraf w ustawie, nakazujący wszystkim pracę obowiązkową. Zresztą, gdyby mu się nie chciał kto poddać — na jakiś czas przynajmniej — musiałby z głodu umrzeć. Wyznaczono Łachciowi drobną posadę w Urzędzie Międzynarodowych Komunikacji, gdzie przez kilka lat uchodził znów za bałwana, za darmo chleb zjadającego. Nieludzkich po prostu wysiłków używał, aby się kształcić i ze szczupłej pensji opłacać prywatnych nauczycieli, mających mu otworzyć królestwo dźwięków; głodem przymierał, w łachmany się odziewał. Po odbyciu koniecznych lat »służby społecznej« w Urzędzie Komunikacji na nieodmiennie niskim stanowisku, gdy tylko nadszedł dzień, kiedy wedle praw obowiązujących wolno mu ją było porzucić — poszedł co rychlej, a lekkomyślnie w świat, z emeryturą tak śmiesznie małą, że musiałby co trzeci dzień tylko jadać, i to nie obficie, aby mu na życie starczyła — i z teką, pełną orkiestralnych utworów, których mu nikt nie chciał zagrać. On sam — twórca, zręczności wykonawcy nie posiadając, śnił jeno z tęsknotą, patrząc na nuty nakreślone, o dniu nienadchodzącym, kiedy by one dla własnych uszu jego zmartwychwstały wszystkie żywymi dźwiękami, i drżał z niepokoju a pragnienia na samą myśl taką.. Udawał się od jednej powagi muzycznej do drugiej, kołatał do teatrów i sal koncertowych, rozmawiał. z wirtuozami — zawsze na darmo. Wzruszano ramionami, słysząc o jego samouctwie: nie miał patentu z ukończenia państwowej szkoły muzycznej, nie był do niej przyjęty nawet, a zatem nie posiadał talentu. Nie chciano z nim więcej gadać. Raz tylko jakiś dyrektor w przystępie dobrego humoru obiecał wysłuchać jego koncertu. Łacheć czekał parę tygodni na dopuszczenie go przed oblicze dostojnika. Nadszedł wreszcie wielki dzień. Przyszedł do wytwornego gabinetu z zeszytami w ręku — onieśmielony, zalękły, dzikszy i jeszcze niezgrabniejszy niźli zazwyczaj. Dyrektor wskazał mu niedbałym ruchem ręki pianino. — Zagraj pan — rzekł — mam piętnaście minut czasu. Łacheć zaczerwienił się i wybełkotał coś niezrozumiałego. — No, prędzej, czas upływa — nalegał dostojnik, przeglądając jakieś notatki. — Nie umiem. — Co? — Nie umiem grać — powtórzył Łacheć. — Tworzę tylko i dyryguję. Dyrektor zadzwonił. — Następny! — rzucił krótko lokajowi ukazującemu się we drzwiach. Tak się skończyło to wiekopomne w jego życiu posłuchanie. Zmuszony był w końcu udać się z prośbą o pomoc do pana Benedykta, dalekiego jakiegoś wuja z macierzystej strony. Pan Benedykt, rad w własnych myślach, za człowieka dobroczynnego uchodzić, pomocy nie odmówił i sumek niewielkich kilkakrotnie w formie pożyczek mu udzielił, ale hojnym nie był bynajmniej, zwłaszcza że nie wierzył i on w talent tego dziwnego muzyka, nie umiejącego grać nawet. Po pewnym czasie dostał się Łacheć w łapy Halsbanda, na którego zamówienie za marny grosz, aby wyżyć, dorabiał muzykę do różnych lichych wierszydeł na zadane tematy. Halsband, kolejno faktor, reporter, dziennikarz i właściciel wielkiego tygodnika, zajmował się obecnie historią sztuk i literatury, a równocześnie stał na czele ogromnego »Towarzystwa rozpowszechniania arcydzieł współczesnych i dawnych za pomocą udoskonalonych gramofonów . Tym to udoskonalonym bydlętom ryczącym służyła muzyka Łachciowa. Pisywał dla nich czasem nawet »nowoodkryte« utwory mistrzów pomarłych. Z wściekłości mścił się, jak mógł, na słuchającej tych okropności publice, parodiując gorzko najwspanialsze motywy, ale i na tym niewielu się poznawało. Nadto Halsband, jako teoretyk sztuk i literatury a przy tym dawny dziennikarz, miał swoje pretensje. Uważał za dobre i wysławiał przed innymi zawsze to, czego nie rozumiał — w przekonaniu snadź, że to najpewniejszy sposób okazania się mądrym i głębokim. A że dbał także rozumnie o tak zwane gusta publiczności, robiąc dla nich niekiedy "ustępstwa", więc Łacheć dostawał od niego do "obrobienia artystycznego" przedziwny materiał, będący po prostu chaosem, gdzie rzeczy przypadkowo naprawdę genialne mieszały się z popularnymi ohydami oraz z ramotami rozpaczliwymi, w których prócz dźwięku bezsensowych, a napuszonych słów nic już zgoła nie było. Groziła mu już śmierć z uduszenia w tej atmosferze, w której musiał żyć, kiedy przez przypadek czy fantazję jakąś zwróciła Aza nań uwagę. Dowiedziała się z żartobliwych napomknień pana Benedykta, że Łacheć w nocach bezsennych zorkiestrował sławny Hymn o Izydzie wyniosłego Grabca i zapragnęła śpiewać go właśnie w zrujnowanej świątyni na Nilu, która dotąd jeszcze nigdy teatrem nie była. Rzecz się wydała zrazu wprost niesłychaną, ale Aza przemogła wszystkie przeszkody i postawiła na swoim. Zwaliska stare na Nilowej toni zamieniono na jedną noc w salę koncertową. Ludzie ze wszystkich stron świata ściągnęli, aby być świadkami tego dziwowiska, więcej sławą przemożną śpiewaczki i niezwykłością pomysłu przywabieni, niźli znanym imieniem Grabca i zgoła nic im już nie mówiącym — młodego kompozytora. Łachciowi zapłacono jednak znaczną stosunkowo sumę. Przeliczał długo i obracał w rękach po raz pierwszy na swe imię wystawione czeki. Poczuł nagle, że w tym złocie, które za nie mógł dostać, jest moc. Dziwna, ciężkimi młotami w mennicy w kruszec zakuta moc, która daje posiadaczowi wolność czynienia, co mu się podoba, rozkazywania ludziom, użycia, tworzenia... Zacisnął rękę... Mściwość jakaś wściekła ściągnęła mu mięśnie w twarzy i dłonie w pięście zwinęła. Za upokorzenia wszystkie, za głód, za nędzę, za te szmaty brudne, którymi się odziewał, za ukłony Halsbandowi oddawane, za służbę gramofonom, za niewolę, za połowę życia prawie zmarnowaną! Głosy, nie wiadomo skąd zlatujące, dziwne w uszach mu zabrzmiały, pieśni jakieś niewysłowione, burze dźwięków i przewiewy wiatru po zeschłych ziołach zamarłego stepu... Rozwarł oczy szeroko, brodę wsunął między dłonie. Rysy twarzy wygładzały mu się zwolna: patrzył w głąb duszy swojej, na skarby tam ukryte, każdej chwili wybłysnąć na świat gotowe. Uczuł, że właściwie nic go nie obchodzi to wszystko, co przeszedł, że nie ma żalu do nikogo, że nie chce nawet, aby go słuchano, jeno tworzyć pragnie i żyć, żyć w dźwięku tych pieśni, co się z duszy jego snują. Radość cicha, ufna, dziecięca wypełniła mu serce po brzegi i rozlała się na szerokich ustach jasnym uśmiechem. Długo siedział w milczeniu. Zerwał się nagle i począł znowu przeliczać pieniądze. Tak, sumy tak wielkiej nigdy za życia w ręku jeszcze nie miał, a jednak jest ona mała, rozpaczliwie mała, jeśli chce sobie za nią kupić spokój i swobodę, i prawo tworzenia... Na rok wystarczy, może na dwa lata. A potem znowu powrót do nędzy, do brudu, do upokorzeń lub w najlepszym razie konieczność zabiegów, handlu, sprzedaży, obowiązek myślenia o powodzeniu, o upodobaniach bezwzględnie mu wstrętnej gawiedzi, o łaskach wirtuozów, kabotynów, histrionów, o poparciu śpiewaczek... Niespodziewana fala krwi uderzyła mu do głowy. Nie umiał w pierwszej chwili zdać sobie sprawy, czy to wstyd, czy inne jakieś nowe i dziwne uczucie. Zrozumiał jeno, że nie chce, nie może się zgodzić na to, aby Azie cośkolwiek zawdzięczał, jako swojej dobrodziejce. W pierwszym porywie chciał wziąć otrzymane pieniądze w garść i iść, i rzucić jej pod nogi... Opamiętał się. Aza wybuchnęłaby wtedy śmiechem, patrząc na niego, jak na błazna, i na tę marną dla niej sumę, która jest jednak całym jego majątkiem. Przez nią zapracowanym majątkiem! Jej się spodobało, aby miał pieniądze — ona mu je podarowała po prostu. Przymknął oczy, dłonie zwinął przed twarzą. Stanęła mu żywo w pamięci taka, jaką widział na próbach, wykonaniem dzieła swego dyrygując: wyniosła, królewska, przepiękna. I słodka! i słodka — jak życie, jak obłęd, jak śmierć... Inaczej, inaczej stać przed nią kiedykolwiek, bodaj raz za żywota! Być panem, władcą, bogiem — mima tę postać niezgrabną, mimo tę ohydną rozczochraną głowę, pięknym być mocą i wielkością! Trzeba pracować, tworzyć! Trzeba mieć za co żyć. Z mimowolną pogardą zmiął czeki, olśniewające go przed chwilą, i wsunął do kieszeni. W najbliższej kasie państwowej zamienił na złoto i poszedł prosto do. domu gry. Grał uporczywie, zaciekle, a jednak zimno. Postanowił wygrać sumę jakąś nieprawdopodobną, która by mu dała niezależność zupełną na całe już życie. Nie ryzykował, nie szalał. Pracował po prostu ciężko, zdobywał przy zielonych stołach jedną sztukę złota po drugiej lub... tracił w ten sam sposób. Po godzinach długich wychodził, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, z rezultatem tak śmiesznym, że chwilami rozpacz go ogarniała, gdyż widział, że nawet przegrać posiadanych pieniędzy nie może i tak pozbyć się przynajmniej gnębiącej go a złudnej snadź nadziei. Były momenty, że pragnął wprost stracić wszystko, aby nie czuć obowiązku rzucania się dalej w ten nieznośny dla siebie wir gry. Ale taki nastrój przemijał szybko. — Muszę wygrać! — powtarzał znów z uporem i wracał do sal "pracować" dalej w pocie czoła. Grał ostrożnie, chciałoby się rzec: po chłopsku. Od nieznacznych stawek zaczynał, a podwyższał je dopiero w miarę, gdy mu wygrana na to pozwalała. Los igrał z nim tymczasem, jak kot z myszą. Gdy po godzinie walki, w której zdobywał po jednej sztuce złota, przechodził do energiczniejszego ataku i rzucał naraz większą sumę na stół: karta nieodmiennie padała na jego niekorzyść. Czasem, gdy widział, jak się złoto przed nim całymi falami przesypuje, jak ludzie w przeciągu paru minut wygrywają sumy, zupełnie już fantastyczne, ogarniała go żądza zaryzykowania wszystkiego, co ma, na jeden rzut. Wszak to tak łatwo wygrać: postawić sumę na kolor szczęśliwy i podwoić ją, po drugim rzucie będzie już w czwórnasób zwiększona, po trzecim ośmiokrotnie... Tak, tylko mieć właśnie ten moment szczęśliwy, tylko trafić! Postawił jedną sztukę — dla próby: wygrał. Zadrżała mu ręka — rzucił sztuk dziesięć: drapieżne grabki krupiera zgarnęły je do kasy. Zaczynał znowu od jednej sztuki. Tak było do tej chwili — ciągle. Obawiał się, że i teraz tak będzie. Zaczął stawiać nieśmiało, wstydliwie, przesuwając rękę z błyszczącym krążkiem złota ponad ramieniem siedzącej przed nim damy, która oglądała się nań za każdym razem złymi oczyma w obawie, że potrąci jej przedziwny kapelusz. Łacheć cofał się wtedy skromnie i powtarzał: przepraszam — zaledwie śmiejąc potem sięgnąć po wygraną. Bo los zaczął mu się uśmiechać. Tym razem wygrywał wciąż, zrazu po parę sztuk, później, gdy się rozzuchwalił, całymi garściami. Po pewnym czasie poczuł, że kieszeń, do której, stojąc, pieniądze wsypywał, poczyna mu ciężyć. Wsunął dłoń i przeląkł się. Kieszeń była pełna — wśród złota szeleściały mu pod palcami banknoty, które tylko na znaczniejsze sumy. wydawano. — Przyszła moja godzina — pomyślał. W sposób zgoła bohaterski zaczerpnął w kieszeni, ile dłoń mogła pomieścić, zawahał się chwilę... — Postawię na kolor czerwony; pięć razy z rzędu postawię! Nie licząc, rzucił na stół. — Trente deux! — zabrzmiał po chwili znudzony głos krupiera. Łacheć pobladł z lekka. — Stracę! — pomyślał. Jeszcze sekunda... — Trente un! Wygrał nadspodziewanie. W uszach mu zahuczało. Krupier przeliczył szybko pieniądze i dorzucił równą sumę tak obojętnie, jakby garstkę grochu dla zabawki po zielonym suknie przesuwał. Łachciowi zadrgała dłoń: chciał wycofać wygraną. — Powiedziałem sobie, że pięć razy z rzędu na ten kolor postawię — pomyślał i zostawił wszystko na stole. Znowu wygrał kolor czerwony. Krupier tym razem, przeliczywszy jego stawkę, usunął złoto i położył kilka podłużnych pasków papieru. — Powiedziałem sobie, że pięć razy postawię — powtarzał Łacheć w myśli uporczywie, powstrzymując odruch ręki, która chciała zgarnąć banknoty do kieszeni. I znów wyszedł kolor czerwony. I jeszcze raz. Czterokrotnie. Poczęto już poglądać nań z zazdrością, jak na szczęśliwego gracza: suma leżąca na stole i bezsprzecznie jego, jego własna, była naprawdę ogromna. Czuł w szyi duszące tętna krwi — chciał chwycić pieniądze i uciekać. — Do piątego razu, powiedziałem! Pot kroplisty wystąpił mu na skroń. Jeśli jeszcze teraz suma się podwoi... Krupier, kładący karty, rozglądał się wokoło z talią w ręku, pytając wzrokiem, czy wszystkie stawki są już na miejscu. — Nie, nie! to niepodobna, aby jeszcze raz wyszedł kolor czerwony! — huczało Łachciowi w głowie. — Rien ne va plus! Gwałtownym ruchem chwycił grabki i przegarnął stos banknotów na sąsiednie pole w środku stołu — właśnie w chwili ostatniej, gdy już pierwsza karta padała. Czekał z zapartym oddechem. — Rouge gagne, couleur perd. Łacheć właśnie z pola czerwonego przesunął stawką swoją na »couleur«. Przegrał wszystko. Jakoś go to nie dotknęło. Aż się sam zdziwił. Poczuł tylko straszną zawziętość. — Dobrze mi tak — pomyślał. — Trzeba było zostawić. Teraz się poprawię. Co tylko mógł w rozwartą dłoń zaczerpnąć, nabrał z pozostałej reszty w kieszeni i postawił na "rouge". Karty ze znanym mu drażniącym szelestem poczęły z ręki krupiera padać na skórzaną podkładkę. Łachciowi sekundy wydawały się niezmiernie długimi. Niby obojętnie podniósł oczy i zaczął się przyglądać graczom około stołu. Zajął go naprzeciw za krzesłami stojący brodaty Żyd, który chociaż sam nic nie postawił, patrzył w najwyższym podrażnieniu za grą w rękach krupiera, kręcąc głową nerwowo i mlaskając językiem po wyschniętym snadź podniebieniu. — Rouge perd, couleur gagne. — Aha — pomyślał Łacheć, patrząc, jak pieniądze jego przegrane do kasy zgarniają — trzeba było tamtym razem wedle postanowienia na "rouge" zostawić, a teraz dopiero przesunąć na "couleur". Niesłychana jasność tego zdania uderzyła go. — To takie proste — powtarzał w kółko w myśli, nie mogąc się połapać, jak właściwie teraz ma stawiać. Nie uważał nawet, że kilka gier tymczasem przeszło. Usiłował sobie przypomnieć: zdawało mu się, że słyszał ciągle wygrywający kolor czarny — jedna gra była nierozstrzygnięta. — Trzeba stawiać tedy na "noir". Wyciągnął rękę pełną znów złota. Krupier powstrzymał go uprzejmym ruchem. Mieszano w pośrodku stołu karty na nowo; podczas tego uroczystego i z pełnym ceremoniałem odbywającego się obrzędu wszystkie stawki muszą być cofnięte. — To dobrze, to dobrze! — zaśmiał się w duszy. — Byłbym znowu głupstwo palnął. Przecież rozum sam wskazuje, że jeśli czarne wygrały kilkakrotnie, to teraz musi się odmienić, a więc na czerwone dalej stawiać powinienem. — Faites vos jeux, messieurs! Postawił na czerwone i przegrał. Siedemnaście razy stawiał na kolor czerwony i siedemnaście razy czarny kolor wygrywał. Patrzył wciąż na Żyda kręcącego głową. Zauważył, że trzyma on w ręku złotą monetę i nie może od godziny zdecydować się, gdzie ją postawić. Oczy mu wychodziły na wierzch, językiem mlaskał obrzydliwie i coraz głośniej. Łacheć uśmiechnął się. — Ten się musi męczyć dopiero! Sięgnął do kieszeni, aby jeszcze raz postawić; palce pod ostatnimi sztukami złota trafiły na płótno. Otrzeźwiał nagle, jakby z jakiegoś snu, w którym nie był sam sobą. Przerażenie go ogarnęło. — Jak to? — powtarzał w myśli — przecież miałem już tyle... Zdawało mu się, że wszyscy patrzą nań i śmieją się. Cofnął się chyłkiem od stołu, jakby uciekał. Krew pulsowała mu w skroniach — ckliwe ciarki rozchodziły się po całym ciele. Teraz dopiero myślał przytomnie o swojej grze — wszelkie momenty, na które przy stole nie zważał, stawały mu żywo w świadomości. Zaczął rozumować: Trzeba było przejść do ko loru czarnego, bo widocznie była »passa«. Wystarczyłoby parę sztuk położyć na »noir« i czekać spokojnie. Byłby majątek. A jeśli nie, to już raczej należało odstąpić, kiedy zauważył, że mu się nie szczęści. Przecież tak robił zawsze do tej chwili. Gdyby był odszedł przed kwadransem, byłby miał... Liczył w pamięci, ile mógł mieć przed kwadransem. A teraz? Wsunął rękę do kieszeni i chodząc po sali ze spuszczoną głową, przeliczał pozostałe złoto. Potrącał ludzi albo ustępował im niezgrabnie z drogi, wchodząc innym na palce. Ktoś syknął przez zęby, ktoś obdarzył go niezbyt pochlebnym epitetem. Nie zważał na to; nie słyszał po prostu. Monety w kieszeni palcami przeliczane mieszały mu. się ciągle, to znowu liczby zapominał i zaczynał rachować na nowo. Wreszcie stanął i nie krępując się już obecnością patrzących nań ludzi, garstkę złota ostatnią na dłoń wysypał, licząc. Miał mniej więcej tyle, co przed rozpoczęciem gry — właściwie tedy nic nie stracił oprócz, pieniędzy wygranych. Powiedział to sobie niemal głośno, niby na pocieszenie, ale mimo to nie mógł się pozbyć ogarniającego go przygnębienia, które z każdym momentem podobniejsze było do rozpaczy. Był bogaty — przed chwilą. Tak jest, to, co wygrał, było już niewątpliwie jego własnością, a był to przecie majątek zdolny mu dać na zawsze tę wolność, tę swobodę, to życie, za którym tęsknił. Los się doń. uśmiechnął i złoto przemiótł przez jego kieszenie na tak krótką chwilę, że nawet dotknięciem jego nie miał się czasu ucieszyć — i poniósł dalej jak wiatr suche liście. Tylko dlatego, aby on miał teraz to uczucie straty.. A dalej? Trzeba zacząć znowu resztkami ostrożną, mozolną, nędzną grę, albo wyrzec się jej i wydawszy te ostatnie grosze z łaski śpiewaczki mu spadłe, wrócić do Halsbanda, do gramofonów, do wystawania w przedpokojach dyrektorów teatru, do pracy zarobkowej, niszczącej wszystko, co tam w głębi duszy się rodzi. Uczuł, że ani na jedno, ani na drugie sił już nie ma; miał ochotę płakać jak dziecko. Naraz — dziwna jakaś obojętność. — Wszystko jedno — szepnął, uśmiechając się z uczuciem ulgi niespodziewanej — przecież to taka drobnostka, co jutro będzie! A dzisiaj... mogę się jeszcze napić flaszkę szampana! Starczy. Wszedł do bufetu i rzuciwszy się na okrągłą kanapkę w kącie stojącą, kazał sobie podać wino. — Pół flaszki? — bąknął dostojny kelner, z ledwo dostrzegalnym odcieniem impertynencji, obrzucając szybkim i do oceniania gości nawykłym spojrzeniem postać Łachcia niepokaźną. — Całą. Extra dry. — Służę panu. Łacheć rozrzucił długie ręce po oparciu kanapy, nogę na nogę założył. Ogarnęło go uczucie słodkie boskiej beztroski człowieka, który właściwie nie ma nic do stracenia. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, myśląc o grze swojej i o przegranej, uśmiechał się jeszcze na myśl, że nędzarzem jest właściwie, a rzuca tutaj złoto i pije szampana, gdy mu się tak podoba. Nalał sobie szklankę po brzegi z przyniesionej flaszki i nie wznosząc głowy na oparcie w tył odrzuconej, zbliżył do ust. Poczuł na wargach smak mikroskopijnych kropelek pryskającego płynu — w nozdrza uderzył go rzeźwy, podniecający zapach. Ze szklanką przy ustach patrzył spod spuszczonych powiek na ludzi przed nim krążących. Jeden łyk wina uderzył mu od razu do głowy. — Jestem sobie pan — myślał — przegrałem, bo mi się tak podobało, wolno mi. Piję dobre wino tutaj, na aksamitnej kanapce, bo mi się tak podoba, a jak zechcę, to jutro plunę muzyką w pysk tej całej wystrojonej hołocie, co patrzy na mnie jak na wilka — a jak znowu zechcę, to się powieszę i koniec! Robię, co chcę. Była mu strasznie przyjemna ta świadomość absolutnej wolności, do ostatnich granic posunięta, niewątpliwa. Powtórzył sobie to zdanie kilkakrotnie, dziwiąc się w rozweselonym sercu, że jest takie proste i jasne i że mu wcześniej na myśl nie przyszło. Smukła kibić rozmawiającej z kimś kobiety przesunęła się mu przed oczyma. Tyłem była doń zwrócona, ale on ją poznał od pierwszego spojrzenia, poznał wpierw, nim ruch jej zdołał okiem uchwycić, nim spostrzegł barwę jej włosów. Gruchło mu coś w piersi, jak młotem, aż uczuł W gardle dławienie. Powstał, potrącając stół, i usiadł szybko z powrotem, pomyślawszy, że nie wiadomo po co powstaje. Kobieta tymczasem, obejrzawszy się snadź na stuk pchniętego mebla, dostrzegła go i stała, uśmiechniętą łaskawie twarzą ku niemu zwrócona, oczekująca, aby ją powitał. — Aza... Wstał znowu i niezgrabnym ruchem zbliżył się ku niej. Ręce mu drżały i pot nagle okrył czoło; gdy jej dłoń podawał, przyszło mu do głowy, że ona z pewnością, widząc go tutaj, myśli, iż on gra pieniędzmi przez nią mu zarobionymi. Wstyd go objął gryzący i wściekłość, wobec której tracił resztę przytomności. Nie uważał prawie, jak Aza przedstawiała go swemu towarzyszowi, dosłyszał tylko wyraz "mój muzyk", który go ukłuł niepojęcie. — Rzucam już muzykę, proszę pani — wyrwał się głupio i bez namysłu.. — Co pan mówi? — zaśmiała się śpiewaczką. — Czyżby pan już tak wiele wygrał?... Zaledwie to powiedziała, żal jej się zrobiło. Łacheć spąsowiał i uśmiechnął się dziwnie, jakby mu się usta mimo woli do płaczu raczej kurczyły. Dotknęła jego ręki. — Panie Henryku — ozwała się doń po imieniu z lekkim odcieniem dobrotliwej wymówki w głosie — tego nawet żartem nie trzeba mówić! Pan jest wielkim twórcą i szkoda by było zaprzepaszczać tak piękny talent, który już teraz przecież wybić się musi. Muzyk był karmazynowy; czuł, że mało, a krew mu tryśnie oczami. Aza tymczasem rozbawiona mówiła dalej, główkę przechylając z łaskawą zalotnością. — Dlaczego nie był pan u mnie po koncercie? Oczekiwałam pana. Chciałam podziękować jeszcze raz za tę cudowną muzykę. To pański tryumf był, nie mój i nie Grabca nawet! — Chce mi z łaski sprawić przyjemność — pomyślał. Zdawało mu się, że towarzysz Azy, młody, niezmiernie wytworny człowiek, zrozumiał to tak samo i patrzy nań drwiącym okiem, jak na żebraka. Szarpnęła się w nim duma i głowę mu rzuciła do góry. Pobladł naraz i pomijając wzrokiem strojnego młodzieńca, który właśnie usta otwierał, aby zdawkową pochwałę do słów Azy dorzucić, spojrzał jej prosto w twarz jasnymi, otchłannymi oczyma. — To ja pani dziękuję — rzekł powoli cedząc wyrazy. — Była pani doskonałą wykonawczynią dzieła mojego. Nie życzę sobie lepszej. Jestem zupełnie zadowolony i jeszcze raz dziękuję. Ukłonił się szybko, z niespodziewaną dla siebie zręcznością i wyszedł. We drzwiach przypomniał sobie, że nie zapłacił za wino. Rzucił służącemu niedbale parę sztuk złota, niemal połowę tego, co mu zostało jeszcze przy duszy, i wybiegł, nie oglądając się już, na schody. Tutaj opuściła go nagle chwilowa pewność siebie; naprężone nerwy odmówiły posłuszeństwa. — Idiota jestem — myślał, przeciskając się przez ciżbę ku ogrodom — idiota, błazen, nędzarz i cham. Co ona sobie teraz o mnie pomyśli? Rozmawia zapewne z tamtym cacusiem i śmieje się... Obłędna nerwowa rozpacz go ogarnęła. Wtulił palce w szerokie usta i gryzł je, pędząc przez aleje palmowe, z których upał wygnał wszystkich przechodniów. — Byle dalej! Byle uciec! Czuł, że łkanie dusić go w piersi poczyna, że dałby wszystko, życie całe i duszę, byle mógł z nią mówić inaczej, tak jak tamten, i żeby ona tak na niego patrzyła... — Powieszę się — błysnęło mu przez myśl. Zacisnął zęby z nagłym i niezłomnym postanowieniem i począł szukać okiem drzewa ustronnego z wygodną gałęzią. — Tak, powieszę się — powtarzał. — To wszystko nie ma już zgoła sensu. Zbyt nędzny jestem i nazbyt głupi. Zobaczył drzewo figowe o rozłożystych, krętych konarach. Wyszukał wzrokiem jeden z nich — sięgnął ręką, czy mocny. Kapelusz rzucił na ziemię, zerwał kołnierzyk. Był gotów. Przypomniało mu się naraz, że nie ma z czego zrobić pętli. Szelki zbyt słabe urwałyby się niechybnie. Cały ohydny a tragiczny komizm sytuacji stanął mu przed oczyma. Usiadł na ziemi i począł się śmiać spazmatycznie, chociaż łzy gorące i duże z oczu mu płynęły. Category:Stara Ziemia